


Our Little World

by Kaishiru



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Romance, Social Media, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Since he was put on strict bed rest due to his pregnancy, a bored Otabek wasn't allowed to go to the rink with Yuri.





	Our Little World

**Author's Note:**

> I had another smutty fanfic with Omega Beka and Alpha Yura which this was supposed to follow after, but that's taking too long to finish. So please have this fluff instead. ^^ Otabek is 8 months pregnant now. ♥
> 
> Edit: Yuri is 29 and Otabek is 32. :3c

The due date for Otabek’s and Yuri’s son was drawing closer with just 6 weeks left. With strict orders from his doctor and also his mate who barred him from coming to the rink, Otabek had to limit his physical activity close to nothing. That meant no DJing, exercising, or even doing simple things like going to the rink with Yuri. Otabek had strong feelings against this one order because he and his son can't calm down without Yuri near and with the pregnancy reaching its highest crescendo, Otabek’s hormones and his need to bathe in the raw scent of Yuri. Not just Yuri’s clothes in the nest he made. Those were not helping anymore because it wasn't the real thing.

Otabek needed Yuri.

It had only been about two long hours since his mate had left for the rink to practice and their new house didn't smell the same. When Yuri had left, it was like the scent belonging to his mate had been dulled significantly and it irritated the hell out of Otabek. Apparently the hormones from his pregnancy was making him more needy. It was almost embarrassing. The only reason he hasn't lost all sanity was because of Puma Tiger Scorpion laying next to him. He gently pet the feline when she adjusted herself closer to him and his big belly, his son only kicked him a few times as he must have sensed his father’s agitation because of the lack of Yuri’s presence. It also seemed like the baby needed Yuri near. He didn't kick as much...or as hard when both of the baby’s parents were talking to him. It was obvious that Otabek and their precious son needed Yuri with them now. Otabek wished his mate was home instead of at the rink.

A firm kick to the hand rubbing his stomach seemed to agree with him.

“Yeah, I know. I want your papa here too.” He told his son in his native language while he managed to calm him down for the moment.

Maybe if he took a nap, Yuri would be home by then. Otabek couldn't move much and his ankles and feet were swollen and achy to migrate to the bedroom upstairs. He managed to maneuver himself on the couch until he was laying down then covered his legs and stomach with the blanket. Potya mewled as she took her place in between Otabek’s body and the couch cushions. She kept nuzzling him against his chin while purring. It was the most affectionate she has ever been with him. He would have gone to sleep if the cat wasn't moving around so much, but it wasn't like he could really complain. Otabek knew why his mate’s cat was acting like this towards him.

His pregnancy was coming to an end and she was definitely sensing his son inside his belly.

His assumptions were correct when Potya had nuzzled his stomach, purring in content when Otabek felt his son move around instead of kicking the cat. Maybe their son will love Potya like he and Yuri does. Or just love cats in general. Yuri had already bought all leopard print baby clothes from online stores a few weeks ago. Otabek didn't protest since he had bought several teddy bears for their son himself, earning a non serious eye roll from his mate. They were making an animal lover out of their child and he was going to learn a variety of languages from both of them.

Otabek grabbed his phone off the end table behind his head and started recording Potya nuzzling his stomach, purring and all. He could have sent Yuri the video, but he remembered he had an Instagram which he made for the sole purpose of following Yuri. It was back when they were younger and right before they met up in Barcelona. Thinking back to their first (well, technically second encounter) brings a fond smile to his face. Amazing how it led to them getting married and now him being pregnant with Yuri’s first child. There was no other life Otabek wanted now that he was where he wanted to be.

He took a one minute video of Potya being super affectionate with him and his unborn son. There were enough shots of the cat rubbing against Otabek’s belly and Otabek himself that it would likely make Yuri weak in his knees. He couldn't send the video to Yuri but he did upload it to Instagram and geotagged his mate with the caption,  _ “kitten senses a baby tiger in the making.” _ and added the tiger emoji. Otabek didn't like social media at all. He only made an Instagram and twitter for the sole purpose of follow Yuri. After making a small mark in the figure skating world, Otabek received a lot of new followers. Within several minutes and after he dozed off a little bit, his phone was going off with countless text messages and Instagram notifications. The omega noticed the one person he wanted to see had liked his post and he also commented,  _ “@otabek.altin Beka, I'm coming home right now” _ The comment had five hundred likes and counting. He wondered if this was a bit much when he ended up making Yuri ditch practice earlier than intended… Worth it. Hopefully Yakov won't kill his mate for leaving practice so soon.

° ° °

“Yura, you should be at practice,” Otabek chided him despite his elation on Yuri being home with him. His mate had been at that rink for two hours when Otabek had posted the video.

“And miss this? No way.” Yuri responded as he set his bag on the ground. He approached his pregnant mate then kissed his now exposed belly after pushing the fabric of the dark blue T-shirt up a little. He had grabbed his phone when he noticed his cat nuzzling Otabek as she had done earlier then began recording. He laughed when Otabek laughed when Potya rubbed herself against his bare stomach. He was ticklish since the skin there was so stretched and equally sensitive. Yuri’s heart nearly stopped when he caught Potya licking Otabek who smiled in amusement at the cat. It was such a beautiful sight and Otabek looked gorgeous.

Of course Yuri posted the video to his own Instagram with an equally witty but cute caption,  _ “Papa bear carrying a tiny cub is being cared for by kitten @otabek.altin” _ then set his phone down on the end table behind Otabek. After carefully helping Otabek stand up for a moment, he had Otabek sit practically between his legs.

“She really senses our son growing in there. It's amazing…” Yuri noted as he had Otabek lean against him on the couch with a small pillow in between them for his mate’s lower back.

“She was acting like this for a few days, but I didn't know why until last night. Puma Tiger Scorpion knows we'll have a baby tiger here soon. I think she’s comforting me.” Otabek told Yuri as he pet the cat gently. “It was cute which was why I posted the first video.”

“That’s fucking adorable.”

Yuri’s hands were on Otabek’s protruding stomach as their son stirred under his touch, more calm than earlier. Or maybe the space in Otabek’s womb was getting too cramped for the baby to move around in. Either way, the due date for their son was coming and neither men couldn't wait. Though Otabek was both eager to meet their son and have his body back. Being pregnant was not fun. Yet, Otabek would do it again because he wished to have a family with Yuri. Two or three children would be fine with him.

“We still need to think of a name for him, Beka,” Yuri blurted out as Otabek was beginning to fall asleep against him.

“I want our first child to have a Kazakh name, Yura.” The omega murmured sleepily.

“First child? You mean you want more than one?” Yuri asked, surprised yet he didn't seem to object the prospect. The thought of having a few mini humans with Otabek was exciting for Yuri.

“Maybe. After our son learns how to walk.”

“Yeah.”

Silence passed between them and Yuri, who was playing with Otabek’s hair, was sure Otabek had fallen asleep. It was a good thing because Otabek had been really tired lately with the baby taking most of his strength near the tail end of the pregnancy. Yuri knew Otabek felt bad about not being able to watch him at the rink because of his extreme fatigue. And since Yuri was going to fly off to the first competition in a month, he wasn't comfortable with leaving Otabek alone at home when he will be far away. Not to mention the due date of their first child was close to when he has to be off at a competition. Knowing Otabek, Yuri was sure his mate would be on that plane with him.

He dreaded the arguments and a cold shoulder from Otabek that would send them into a new ice age that will inevitably come…

_ ‘Beka… Flying wouldn't be safe for you when you're this far along.’ _ Yuri wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was really worried for Otabek. Risking his mate being angry with him for a little while was worth more than the danger of something going horribly wrong with his mate  _ and _ the baby if he flew in a plane while 8 to 9 months pregnant. Viktor wasn't kidding when he told Yuri he would be overprotective of Otabek during the end of his pregnancy. He felt his son kick his hand softly as soon as he touched Otabek’s belly for the hundredth time today. Their son seemed worried about their parent too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how [this video](https://youtu.be/FDxjb2Cko0c) of the cats reacting to this woman's pregnancy was recommended to me other than the usual cat videos, but I'm glad it was recommended to me because this was the cutest shit~! ♥ Cats can sense when a human is pregnant, though some people said it wasn't when they were pregnant and their cats acted normally. I guess it wasn't so universal with cat owners. It was still adorable. And I decided to write a fluff fanfic with omega Otabek again because of that. ♥♥♥
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I spent a week on this and I hope you all liked it anyway. ^^;;;;


End file.
